User talk:WildStorm23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors DeathClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DeathClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whatsit88 (Talk) 00:06, October 2, 2011 hello! us rogue cats are gonna take over ur forest! tell all the admins of warriors rpg wikia to watch out for us! mwahaha! wanna create a character on warriors deathclan? Whatsit88 00:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) k thanks Whatsit88 00:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok u can be a bueracrat. thanks for helping make it popular. Whatsit88 19:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) alright, you're now buerucrat. Whatsit88 19:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL link? 19:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Whatsit88 I've removed the ban from Whatsit88 on this wiki as he was the one who created it. He has promised to stop bothering you and in return I ask that you to be kind to him. :) If things continue to get worse or there are any more issues, please don't hesitate to contact me here or once again through . Hopefully this fight is over and now we can all get a long. :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Harsh words were spoken from both sides. If someone is bothering you or 4pinkbear, it's best to ignore and report them rather than get in to a shouting match. By arguing someone who is aggravating or harassing you, you are only provoking them to act out even more. ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) From what I understand, Whatsit88 lacks a basic understanding of how Wikia's admin and bureaucrat system works. He did not realize that giving you that status would allow you to have increased rights and the ability to ban him. He has been banned on Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki, so I suggest you return there where he can easily be ignored. ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) unban un ban us from chat on warrior cats roleplay wiki. uglyduck713 23:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Wild, you're unblocked. I don't want you to be blocked because you're really helpful on this wiki. But if you fuck up too many times, you will be. These are what you have to do to stay unblocked. #Do not call me and Duck sockpuppets. We are different people. #Do not try to get me global banned. #Be nice on this wiki and roleplay great. #Do not ask to be admin or b-crat. #Don't spam any users. Break any of these rules and I'll ban you again. Whatsit88 17:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah here is my list of what u did. #being rude to me #calling me and duck sockpuppets (we are not sockpuppets) #trying to block me from my own wiki #being retarded #saying bad stuff to a friend i know in real life (he has a good job and got the job so he can buy a shitload of video games, he still lives with his parents) #trying to get me global banned #banning me from warriors rpg wiki #i heard about that "haters gonna hate" video, u sent it to my friend #calling my friend's cartoon he worked hard on "stupid" NOW, YOU DESERVE TO BE BANNED! Whatsit88 02:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) my theories. 1: Spamming blogs on WCRW; I was trying to earn a badge! 2: Sockpuppeting; I do not SOCKPUPPET! 3: Creating a million accounts to try to get unbanned from chat.; That was Duck that did that, you moron! 4: Threatening to kill 4pinkbear.; I'm sorry. I don't do that anymore. 5: Threatening to kill me.; I don't do that anymore either. 6: Trying to get me sent to jail.; FOR BLOCKING ME FROM MY OWN WIKI! 7: Excessive cussing.; You deserve it. 8: Acting like a big-shot. Owning a wiki means responsibility, not just banning those you dislike.; I do that! 9: Telling everyone you would be a B-cat in a year.; I don't tell EVERYONE! 10: Saying that when you became a B-cat, you would ban one of the top b-cats.; 4pinkbear was rude! 11: Calling special guests on chat 'newbs', even though you were one at the time.; I don't do that ANYMORE. 12: Contacting us on different wikis to try and get unbanned.; I have a right to do that. 13: Trying to get me globel banned for doing nothing.; You were doing something. You were spamming ME. 14: Still get mad even though we unbanned you on WCRW. You know I was the one to ask for you to be unbanned on their.; THAT WAS DUCK THAT SPAMMED YOU FOR BEING RUDE TO HIM!!! 15: Spamming pages on WCRW to earn a badge.; It's a free country! 16: Godmodding Goldkit.; Come on! I like to pretend! 17: Stealing characters from WCRW.; I wanted to use those characters because they're awesome! You are the one who started it. Whatsit88 00:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) dude, duck MADE my account for me. WE ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE, MORON! also, i did stop threatening OVER A MONTH AGO! now, quit being a dick, go suck some dead moose's balls and SHUT UP! GOOD DAY! Whatsit88 00:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) alright, just stop calling me a sockpuppet. Whatsit88 00:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Shut up for once! We did nothing wrong, you're not the one that's innocent, TROLL! Stop being such a jerk. I'm tired of your crap. My life is stressful enough as it is. So don't take your anger out on us? I'm sorry your dad died, but It's not our fault! You're on thin ice now, and if you pull this act 1 more time, you are going to be banned for a whole year! Epic enough for you? 17:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Attention Duck I AM a rollbacker on warrior cats roleplay wiki. Check my userpage. Does it SAY I'm an admin? I think not. -- Hokage Wild 21:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) plz let nightkit and leafkit be toughclaw's children. plz... i think its a great idea. Whatsit88 04:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I figured that out by now Wild, but it is true that you banned us from our own wiki and made innapropriate jokes about me through private chat, Epic enough for you? 15:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) is it okay if coonfire is mates with my roleplay cat hazelfoot? if ur okay with it ill let u roleplay as one of stormwing and sunclaw's kits.